


Maybe (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Description of wounds, M/M, POV Daryl Dixon, POV First Person, Pre-Slash, Rickyl Writers' Group
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Peut-être que cette fois-ci sera celle où Rick ne reviendra pas.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 4





	Maybe (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/gifts).
  * A translation of [Maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847750) by [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

**Peut-être que cette fois-ci sera celle où Rick ne reviendra _pas_.**

Sortir seul était presque du suicide. Même avec le vieux gouvernement ‘nettoyant’ les alentours, évacuant les vivants vers des camps ou Dieu sait où, il y avait toujours un tas de monde dans le coin. Et ce tas de monde était mort, et maintenant on avait un tas de walkers. Ajoutez à cela qu’ils… et bien… _marchaient_ partout, et qu’ils aimaient se regrouper dès que deux de ces connards se voyaient, et bien vous aviez la recette pour des problèmes.

Après le bordel pendant la réunion à Alexandria, Rick avait juste… arrêté. J’avais découvert plus tard qu’il était allé dans sa maison, laissant Jesse criant sur le corps de son mari mort, et Deanna toujours pleurant sur le sien, ignorant les visages choqués et dégoûtés des faibles habitants d’Alexandria, et avait disparu hors des murs.

**Peut-être que cette fois-ci sera celle où Rick _ne reviendra pas_.**

Ça pouvait arriver trop simplement. Se perdre. Rick avait changé depuis ces jours où il portait l’uniforme de shérif comme une sorte de symbole de normalité. Comme si ça avait de l’importance. Quand on pensait tous qu’il y avait une chance pour que toute cette merde ne soit qu’une grande blague – comme des enfants se cachant sous le lit, les yeux fermés, en attendant que le monstre parte.

Seulement le monstre était réel.

A travers tout ce qu’il s’était passé à la ferme, et à la prison, et cet enfer qu’était Terminus, et même après ce moment où Rick avait arraché la gorge de Joe avec ses dents, Rick était toujours resté lui-même. Il avait peut-être perdu son chemin quelques fois, mais on savait toujours qu’il reviendrait. Merde. Parfois, j’étais celui qui l’avait sorti de la folie. Mais maintenant ? Après ce qui c’était passé avec le vieux Reg ? Ce qu’il avait fait au connard qui avait tué Reg ?

Rick s’était perdu, et je ne savais pas exactement quoi faire pour le ramener cette fois. J’étais arrivé à cette réunion avec Aaron et Morgan, j’avais vu ce flash – était-ce de la _trahison_ ? – dans le regard de Rick pendant le seconde où il s’était fixé sur Aaron et moi avant de descendre vers la personne qu’il venait de tuer et il s’était juste renfermé.

Michonne regarda vers moi, et je hochai la tête. On allait arranger cette merde comme on l’avait toujours fait, comme on le _ferait_ toujours pour Rick. Michonne commença à demander aux gens de se disperser ; pour nettoyer leur maison de walkers, au cas où. Abraham et un gars que je ne connaissais pas partir faire le tour du périmètre, vérifier que les clôtures étaient bien fermées. Le son du ‘oh merde’ d’Aaron quand on était arrivé au portail ouvert nous avait encouragé à sprinter vers la partie illuminée, mais on ne savait si quelque chose d’autre était rentré.

Je vis que Reg n’avait rien à travers le crâne, ce qui voulait dire que quelqu’un allait devoir le faire, pour être sûr qu’il n’allait pas se réanimer et bouffer le visage de sa femme. Merde. Je regardai autour de moi et vis qu’il n’y avait personne, à part Jesse qui avait arrêté de crier et qui se tenait juste là, fixant son mari.

"Madame ?"

Deanna me regarda et je sentis mes entrailles se tordre. Ce n’était pas le regard de la femme saine d’esprit qui avait voulu que je m’asseye dans cette putain de chaise pour qu’elle puisse me filmer. Puis j’avais été incapable de vraiment parler – qui était-elle pour que je le fasse – jusqu’à ce que je me souvienne de la Petite Terreur et Carl, et j’avais dit ce qu’elle avait besoin d’entendre pour qu’ils puissent rester ici, en sécurité. Maintenant cependant – il n’y avait rien de cela sur son visage. Pas de compassion. Pas de curiosité. Le deuil l’a vieilli de dix ans, et je me demandai si elle savait ce qu’elle allait engendrer, a encourager Rick de tuer l’autre gars. Parfois, tu ne peux pas remettre un chien fou en laisse.

Je demandai à Aaron de l’éloigner de son mari, et je le poignardai à l’arrière du crâne, espérant que ça ne se verrait pas trop. Je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir encore plus. Ces gens étaient étrangement fragiles, et une partie de moi voulait secouer les choses, _les_ secouer pour qu’ils se réveillent face à la réalité derrière ces murs, l’autre partie en moi voulait encore les protéger.

J’enroulai le vieux dans une nappe, et je le laissai pour que les amis de Deanna s’en occupent. Je voulais voir Carl et la Petite Terreur, et voir si je pouvais trouver leur connard de père.

Mais je ne pu pas. Rick était parti.

****

"Tu vas faire un trou dans le sol."

J’ignorai Carol, fronçant les sourcils dans sa direction, mais je ne dis rien. C’était assez dur comme ça, de ne pas immédiatement sortir et partir à sa recherche. Je me sentais comme quelqu’un qui attendait son cavalier pour le bal. Non pas que j’avais _eu_ un jour un cavalier. J’aurais préféré immoler quelqu’un que de les présenter à ma famille. Je ne pouvais rien faire. J’étais bloqué ici. Je ne pouvais pas sortir. Les habitants d’Alexandria s’étaient renfermés autour de leurs morts, oubliant complètement que leur leader avait demandé à Rick d’être leurs muscles. C’était des conneries. Rick n’auraient probablement pas tuer le gars sans une raison qui n’était probablement connue que de Rick, mais le fait qu’elle lui avait donné la permission faisait que la responsabilité était aussi sur elle. Pas question qu’elle ne se dissocie de cette merde.

Rick avait été dehors pour trop longtemps.

Il ne savait pas que moi et Aaron avions été bloqué dans cette putain de voiture, comme deux poissons dans un bol, entourés par un groupe de chats affamés et énervés. Aussi dérangé que ça l’avait été, c’était le fait que ça avait été un _piège_ qui l’avait le plus inquiété. Quelqu’un avait pris la peine de mettre tout ça en place. Le fait qu’on ne savait pas qui et que Rick pouvait marcher à l’aveugle dans une situation épiquement merdique...

Le soleil de fin d’après-midi me fit réaliser qu’il était parti depuis longtemps. J’entendis la Petite Terreur commencer à s’énerver (elle faisait encore ses dents) et je changeai ma trajectoire pour passer près de son lit. Quand Carl avait entendu ce qui s’était passé, il était monté à l’étage. Michonne, qui s’était proposée pour aller le voir régulièrement, avait dit qu’il écoutait juste de la musique et lisait des BD.

Je supposai que le petit groupe de gamins qu’il avait rencontré n’appréciait pas ce que son père avait fait.

Connards.

Judith avait l’odeur de lait en poudre et de shampooing pour bébé. J’ignorai la façon dont Carol battit des cils vers moi quand je tins le petit corps de la Petite Terreur contre ma poitrine. La petite fille de Rick n’était pas très contente de lui non plus. Elle me regarda avec ses grands yeux marrons remplis de larmes et je su qu’elle avait mal à sa bouche. Personne ne pourrait me le faire admettre, même sous torture, mais ce bébé m’avait au doigt et à l’œil sans même essayer. Depuis ces premières heures où elle était née et où Rick avait disparu dans les tombes, j’avais presque le sentiment qu’elle était de moi. Non pas que je pouvais le montrer si souvent, à part pour m’assurer qu’elle n’avait besoin de rien.

Je savais où Rick gardait l’alcool, et j’y allais, voulant donner à Judith un peu de whisky sur sa tétine, comme ma maman faisant pour moi et mes cousins quand elle les gardait, mais on aurait cru que j’allais faire de shot avec elle à la façon dont Carol me regardait.

Merde. Qu’est-ce que je savais à propos d’élever des enfants ? Judith eu l’air peu satisfaite avec l’anneau pour faire ses dents que Carol m’avait donné pour lui donner, et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Judith se calma un peu et je la posa dans son parc, la regardant alors qu’elle mordillait en boudant sur le petit jouet en forme de singe.

"Je pense que je vais sortir. Voir ce que je peux voir." Je pris mon arbalète et l’installai sur sa place habituelle sur mon épaule. J’avais un carquois plein de carreaux et je décidai de le prendre également. Ces connards prétentieux gardaient toujours les pistolets enfermés, mais personne ne nous avait fouillé quand Aaron, Morgan, et moi avions passé les grilles. J’avais toujours mon Magnum, et même si je ne m’en servais pas souvent, c’était bien de l’avoir proche. Si ça ne fonctionnait pas, j’avais mon couteau, un poinçon, et une lime à ongles ébréchée sur laquelle il y avait encore écrit ‘Nana’ sur le manche. Je ne savais qui ‘Nana’ était, mais sa lime m’avait sauvé plus d’une fois.

"Aaron vient avec toi ? Se serait stupide que vous soyez tous les deux dehors tout seul," la voix de Sasha était basse, et cela me fit réaliser qu’elle n’avait pas beaucoup parler depuis notre arrivée à Alexandria. Elle avait toutes les raisons du monde d’être silencieuse. Je me fis une note pour trouver à un moment Carol, Maggie ou Michonne pour parler avec elle. Sasha n’était pas haineuse ou autre, mais on ne s’était jamais vraiment entendu. Elle dirait à une des femmes ce qu’elle ne me dirait pas, et c’était le but, n’est-ce pas?

Ne voulant pas lui mentir, je grognai et passai à côté de Sasha et Carol pour aller à la porte d’entrée. Carol me regarda et haussa un sourcil. Je haussai les épaules en retour, et je su que mon message avait été reçu quand elle hocha la tête. Sa question, ‘t’es sûr’, et ma réponse ‘on doit’, auraient aussi bien pu être dites à haute voix. On s’était rapproché depuis qu’on avait été à Atlanta ensemble, et elle avait appris il y a longtemps à me parler sans utiliser de mots.

La seule autre personne qui faisait ça était Rick.

Je ne voulais pas demander à Aaron de venir avec moi. Lui et Eric était des gens bien, et je commençais à l’aimer suffisamment pour ne pas vouloir le mettre dans une position où il était bloqué entre ce que les citoyens d’Alexandria voulaient, et ce dont le groupe de Rick avait besoin.

Je trouverais Rick seul.

Il me restait trois bonne heures de lumières quand je laissai les grilles se fermer derrière moi. J’aurais juste dû partir de mon fait, suivre Rick hors des grilles et peu importait où il aurait été.

Sa piste était presque une blague. Rick n’avait pas pris la peine de cacher son passage. Du sang des walkers qu’il avait tués ou du geyser quand il avait exécuter le docteur, ça n’avait pas d’importance. Ce n’était pas assez pour être le sien, c’était tout ce qui m’importait. Je le suivis en bas d’une petite colline jusqu’à la maison où on s’était retrouvé quand Carol avait caché les armes. Il y avait deux cadavres frais allongés dans les détritus devant la maison. J’avais vu Rick tellement de victimes de Rick qu’ils me dérangeaient à peine.

Jusqu’à ce que je n’en retournai un.

Ce que je vis stoppa mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Je sentis mon sang se figer dans mes veines. Je pense que j’ai hurlé quelque chose. Pas sûr. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire si le son que j’entendais venait de ma gorge ou de mon cœur.

Rick était allongé sous un des corps, une main tendue comme pour attraper le couteau juste hors de portée. Le walker ne bougeait pas. Il était étendu au-dessus de Rick, alors je ne pouvais pas voir le haut de son corps. Le walker que je venais de bouger avait été recourbé au-dessus du bas du corps de Rick – comme s’ils se nourrissaient.

En un clin d’œil, j’étais à genoux, enlevant le mort au-dessus de lui. Il était très, très pâle, avec une blessure sur son front qui saignait toujours doucement. "Rick !" Je sifflai son nom, comme un vieux de 80 piges avec la fragilité de ma voix.

J’avais presque trop peur de vérifier s’il respirait encore, terrifié que ce ne serait pas le cas. Que ce serait réel.

_-NonPasRickJePeuxPasJepeuxpaslefairesanstoimecmonfrèremonpotemon-_

Je me forçai à vérifier sa poitrine, posant ma main contre son sternum.

Le son que je fis quand je le sentis bouger sonnait comme celui d’un animal blessé. Mais une poitrine qui bougeait ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Je glissai mon doigt contre son cou, mes yeux brûlant quand je sentis son pouls pulser rapidement.

"Mon Dieu," murmurai-je. Rick était inconscient, l’avait été pour Dieu sait combien de temps, et je me comportais comme un idiot.

Je ne vis aucune morsure, mais il y avait plein de sang qui venait de quelque part. J’ouvris sa veste et coupai son t-shirt, cherchant pour une blessure. Merde, son jean et sa ceinture étaient trempés.

Je me sentis comme un idiot d’être embarrassé au fait d’ouvrir sa ceinture et sa fermeture, mais quand je vis un trou sur sa hanche, mon cœur s’arrêta à nouveau, tandis que mon cerveau hurla comme un rat en cage.

Je tournai doucement Rick et vis le petit trou net de la sortie de sa blessure. On lui avait tiré dessus ?

Putain de _merde_. Il avait été allongé là, pendant que je faisais que dalle.

Je regrettai de ne pas avoir pris quelqu’un avec moi, mais non. J’avais voulu être celui qui trouverait Rick. Tellement stupide. Je cherchai dans mon sac pour la chemise que je gardai toujours en plus et le posa contre les deux côtés de la blessure, essayant d’arrêter le saignement. Je n’avais pas de compresse, mais j’avais du scotch et je n’hésitai pas à l’enrouler autour de son ventre. Chirurgie de merde ou non, ça marchait. Ou au moins, ça tiendrait assez longtemps pour que je le ramène à la maison.

J’entendis un son et je regardai les alentours, ma main se posant sur mon pistolet. Personne n’était là. Le soleil se couchait dans dix minutes, alors ma visibilité était limitée. J’écoutai avec attention, cherchant le danger. Rien. J’entendis le son à nouveau et réalisai que c’était Rick essayant de dire mon nom.

"D’r’l."

Ouais, assez proche. On fera avec. Je ne savais pas quelle expression était sur mon visage. Maintenant que je savais qu’il était relativement en bon état, l’adrénaline restante me faisait trembler. Je voulais l’étrangler et l’embrasser, et pendant une seconde je ne savais lequel l’emporterait.

Puis Rick leva lentement sa main couverte de sang, la posa sur ma joue et me fit un sourire épuisé. Ses yeux étaient très bleus avec le couché de soleil, et je ne pouvais me faire détourner le regard.

"Savais qu’tu m’trouverais," murmura-t-il. Sa main était très froide sur ma joue, et je penchai la tête, utilisant mon épaule pour appuyer contre le dos de sa main pour que la paume soit pressée contre mon visage, pour essayer de réchauffer sa peau froide.

Une branche craqua, et on se tourna, lui, se relevant avec mon aide, se reposant l’un sur l’autre comme des mecs bourrés. Je passai ma mains autour de ses épaules et il mit la sienne sur ma taille.

Sans un mot, je commençai à marcher vers Alexandria. Ce que j’avais à dire était mieux derrière des murs, mais je savais que ça n’allait pas rester enterré derrière mes dents plus longtemps.

Peut-être qu’un jour Rick ne reviendra pas.

Peut-être.

De nos jours, nos vies étaient remplies de peut-être.

Mais cette fois ? Tant que j’étais là pour lui ?

Il _reviendra_.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [Le Traducteur](https://letraducteur.tumblr.com/)  
> 1lostone tumblr : [1lostone](https://1lostone.tumblr.com/)


End file.
